


It feels so good to be alive

by Diana924



Category: Bates Motel (2013)
Genre: Dissociative Identity Disorder, F/M, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mental Instability, Parent/Child Incest, Post-Season/Series 03, Pre-Season/Series 04, Quotations
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22665493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: White Pine Bay doveva essere un nuovo inizio, per entrambi.
Relationships: Norma Bates/Alex Romero, Norma Bates/Norman Bates, Norman Bates/Emma Decody
Kudos: 1





	It feels so good to be alive

White Pine Bay doveva essere un nuovo inizio, per entrambi.

Norma Bates aveva tanto sperato che i problemi non li seguissero anche in quella cittadina e di fatto non era avvenuto sebbene ne fossero nati degli altri. Il motel era ottimo per ricominciare, fare qualche soldo e soprattutto prendersi cura di Norman. Suo figlio era speciale, indubbiamente diverso dai suoi coetanei e non si riferiva solo al suo comportamento ma anche a quello che gli passava per la testa. Norma avrebbe tanto voluto ignorare i black out e gli omicidi ma non era cieca, sapeva che suo figlio era sempre stato protettivo nei suoi confronti, fin troppo visto dove si era spinto per proteggerla. E lei non avrebbe permesso che lo portassero via, la cosa giusta sarebbe stata denunciarlo alla polizia o affidarlo a qualche struttura ma sarebbe stata un’ingrata e amava troppo suo figlio per lasciarlo andare, in quei luoghi non i sarebbero presi cura di lui come solo lei poteva fare. Inoltre quei posti cosavano troppo e ora come ora lei non poteva permettersi di pagare quella cifra, forse un giorno se le condizioni di Norman fossero seriamente peggiorate.

Loro due erano legati, erano una famiglia e molto di più, proprio per quel motivo aveva sempre respinto le avances di Romero, l’uomo era chiaramente attratto da lei ma doveva occuparsi di lei, non c’è tempo per l’amore Norma Bates si ripeteva parafrasando Charlie Brown.

Sarebbe stato così facile prendere Norman e andarsene, abbandonare tutto e ricominciare da capo solamente loro due, Dylan se la sarebbe cavata molto meglio senza di loro, ma ormai avevano dei doveri, verso il motel e verso l’altro.

Quell’estate però era andato tutto bene, un altro anno che si stava chiudendo per il meglio, le dispiaceva che Norman ed Emma avessero rotto ma una ragazza come Emma non meritava Norman. Norman non sarebbe stato in grado di prendersi cura di lei e chi poteva assicurargli che il corpo fragile e malato di Emma Decody potesse sopravvivere ad un rapporto sessuale? No, meglio saperli separati e vivi che insieme e con i sensi di colpa.

Avrebbe fatto di tutto per Norman, senza pensarci due volte ma White Pine Bay cominciava a sembrarle una prigione, per fortuna aveva suo figlio accanto, farlo studiare a casa era stata un’ottima idea: così poteva tenerlo d’occhio e avere qualcuno che l’aiutasse con il motel. Dopo gli eventi degli ultimi mesi aveva bisogno però di pace e tranquillità, per sé stessa e per Norman, Dylan andava e veniva e le andava bene così, c’erano momenti in cui rivedeva suo padre in lui e l’enormità di quello che Caleb, il suo stesso fratello, le aveva fatto la colpiva come una secchiata d’acqua gelida in pieno viso.

<< Ti piace ancora stare qui? >> le domandò Norman quella mattina, c’era qualcosa in lui di stranamente maturo e infantile, come se due nature fossero in perenne conflitto nella sua psiche, persino una come lei che non aveva studiato certe cose le capiva.

<< Non dovrebbe? Il motel va a gonfie vele, noi stiamo bene ed è tutto risolto >> replicò lei, aveva avuto paura che Norman fuggisse con Brady ma per fortuna non era avvenuto, il solo pensiero di suo figlio solo per il mondo con una ragazza simile era raccapricciante. I dottori potevano dire quello che volevano ma Norman doveva rimanere con lei, punto.

<< Lo so, solo … se non ci piace dove stiamo possiamo spostarci, non siamo mica alberi >> le fece notare Norman citando anche lui Charlie Brown, e Norma fu sollevata nel sentire che aveva parlato al plurale. Molte donne l’avrebbero criticata per essersi dedicata solo a suo figlio ma loro non capivano, lei DOVEVA prendersi cura di Norman, era il minimo che potesse fare.

<< Verissimo, ma qui ci troviamo bene, forse un giorno, chissà >> replicò lei, farlo ricoverare sarebbe stato meglio per tutti ma così sarebbe venuta meno ai suoi doveri di madre.

<< Insieme madre, noi due insieme >> disse Norman e lei annuì, loro due si appartenevano ad un livello che superava i legami del sangue, era come se fossero anime gemelle.

<< Certamente tesoro mio, per sempre insieme >> lo rassicurò Norma Bates, sarebbe stato facile spostarsi, lasciarlo solo in qualche struttura ma … non ne aveva il coraggio, non ancora almeno.


End file.
